With the advancement and maturing of the voice technology, various application software supporting voice techniques appear in the market. To ensure accurate response to user's voice instructions, application software may have to be trained by the user's voice prior to use. To improve accuracy of recognizing user's voice, application software may require recording user's voice for multiple times. During recording, disruptions may occur for various reasons. For example, when ambient noise is loud, application software may be unlikely to capture user's voice. In this case, a user may be required to manually pause the voice recording and determine whether to resume the voice recording later. When to resume the voice recording is subject to the user's personal judgment. The user may press a button on a system input interface repeatedly to control the voice recording process and resume the voice recording.
Thus, existing methods of recording user's voice for training purposes may rely on the full participation of the user. Pausing and resuming, etc. may depend on the user's personal judgment, thereby resulting in cumbersome operation. The constant disruptions to the recording of the user's voice may substantially degrade the user's experience.
The disclosed voice data processing method and electronic apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.